My Love for Joey Wheeler
by Chocolate Princess70
Summary: This is a romance story of Joey Wheeler and a new girl from New York, which takes place during the battle city timeline.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yu-gi-Oh nor any of the characters except for Eliza Fishnette. I am just a fan doing a little remix.

My Love for Joey Wheeler

**Introduction: There has been changes to the story, so please read this introduction!**

**Name**: Eliza Alice Fishnette

**Age**: 17

**Appearances**: Long red hair with magenta eyes.

**Bio**: Born in New York City, known as the top duelist in America. She lives with her mother and father, an older sister and a little brother. She owns a millennium item called the millennium star which she wears around her neck. It was given to her as a 16th birthday gift from her aunt, who lives in Egypt but later on comes to visit domino to see her niece Eliza.

**Personality**: Very Intelligent, Very kind and loveable, but can be tough and courageous when need to be.

**Relationship with Joey**: She first met Joey at a Christmas party held by a friend of the family which happened to be Joey's father when she was around five years old in New York. While visiting a family in Brooklyn, which explains his Brooklyn accent. Every since then they became close friends and kept in touch with each other by phone calls and e-mails. Joey moved to Japan way before Eliza did, but he would visit her every year until her family decided to move to Japan. When Eliza told Joey the news, he was thrilled.

**Favorite music**: Alternative rock, pop, and r&b

**Relations**:

Brother: Jonathan Fishnette

Sister: Elisabeth Fishnette

Mother: Marcy Fishnette

Father: Maxwell Fishnette


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yu-gi-Oh nor any of the characters except for Eliza Fishnette. I am just a fan doing a little remix.

Chapter 1:

Today was my first day at Domino City in Japan after I left New York City. I thought sadly of all the people I would miss very much but thought about the bright side of things. _*Well, at least I can have an adventure in a new city and hopefully make some new friends. But I also get to be with my old friend Joey more often now_*, I said to myself.

I knew Joey since I was five years old, and ever since then we just clicked. So at least I get to be with someone I knew for a long time. I was almost finishing unpacking my things and arranging my new room, my whole room was filled with red and black colors with posters of my favorite rock bands such as Linkin Park, Paramore, and One Republic, just the way I like it. Then my mom calls me

"Eliza after you finish unpacking you can come down for dinner."

"Ok mom." I replied.

Then I stared at the uniform I had to wear to school tomorrow at Domino High,

"Ugh, pink really? I have seen better uniforms than this."

Then I went downstairs and ate dinner, and my father asks "So Eliza, are you ready for your first day of school tomorrow?"

"Yep, and I can't wait to make some new friends and see my old one." Then I smiled.

My mother replies "Well it should really be easy for you to make some friends with your personality," then she smiles.

After dinner I went upstairs, listened to some music, and went to bed.

Next morning:

I woke up at 7:30 am then did my morning routine and rushed downstairs,

"Morning everybody." I said, and everybody said good morning to me.

I ate French toast and drunken orange juice for breakfast, and left to walk to school. I arrived at the school and went to the office to meet the principal and picked up my schedule. Then I went to look for my classes and I bumped into someone and fell.

"Sorry about that about, I should've watched where I was going," I said.

"No that's okay, let me help you." And then I met eyes with the most beautiful chocolate puppy brown eyes that I have adored for a long time.

Then I said "Joey! It's you!"

"Eliza!" He said excitedly and pulled me into a hug.

"Wow I haven't seen you in a while, how you been?" He asked.

"I been great! I'm so glad to see you!" I said.

"Same here."He said.

"I'm kind of lost, and it's my first day here so can you help me out?"

"Sure. Let me see your schedule." Joey said.

"Sure." I said.

Then he starts scanning my schedule and says

"Oh you have all of your classes with me, your first class is math. I can lead you there." He stated.

"Thanks." I said.

Then the first bell rung, Joey and I rushed to class together. Then someone bumped into me and I fell.

"Ouch! Dang it!" I said.

"Watch where you going!"Replied a tall guy with brown hair and the coldest blue eyes I have ever seen.

Then Joey replied "Hey! Watch it Kaiba! You could have hurt her!"

Then Kaiba says "Whatever mutt."

Joey then has anger in his eyes towards Kaiba. Kaiba looks at me and smirks then walks into class.

"Wow, that was weird, who was that?" I asked.

"That's Seto Kaiba, he's the owner of Kaiba Corp, and the biggest jerk on the planet. Avoid him Eliza he's just nothing but trouble." Joey replies.

"Oh I see…" I reply.

Then I enter the class, and the teacher speaks "Class we have a new student joining us today, Ms. Fishnette could you please come up and introduce yourself?"

Then I went up to the front and saw a bunch of boys staring at me with awe and drooling for my beauty.

"My name is Eliza Alice Fishnette, and I'm from New York City in America. And I hope to have a wonderful year with you guys." Then I gave my gorgeous smile.

"Thank you Ms. Fishnette, now you may sit next to Mr. Wheeler."

I took my seat and started my lesson for today. We finished our assignment early and had free time for the rest of class, while I was talking to Joey and kind of getting close to him, I saw from the corner of my eye Kaiba staring at me with a cold look at Joey and me. Hmm….why is that?

Later on at Lunch:

"Come on Eliza, I'm going to introduce you to my friends." Then I walked to the cafeteria and sat down at the table.

"Hey guys this is Eliza, she's an old friend of mine back at New York, we knew each other since we were five years old. Eliza these are my friends, this is Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardner, Bakura, Duke Delvin, and Yugi Moto."

Then I reply "Nice to meet you all."

"Same here Eliza." They all reply.

"So Yugi you're the one that beat Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom right?" I asked.

"Yep, and I heard a lot about you being the top duelist in America." He replied.

"Yep, that's me." I said proudly

"Say, what's that around your neck?"

"Oh this is my millennium puzzle; it contains a spirit of the ancient pharaoh." Yugi replied.

"Really? I have a millennium item too, it's the millennium star."

I show it to him around my neck as the huge star shines like glitter in gold with the eye in the middle.

"Wow that's pretty cool, so you're aware of the history in Egypt?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, in fact my aunt lives in Egypt and she's an archeologist and has been studying the origin of duel monsters for a while and about the great pharaoh who once saved the world. But that's all I know." I stated.

"I see…" He replies.

After School:

Me and Joey were walking home talking about all the things that happened while we were in separate countries.

"So Eliza, do you still play that guitar?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, I also got a new one it's red and black. But I'm not trying to be in a band or anything. I just do it for fun." I replied.

"I remember when I visited you three years ago when you played that song Breakaway. It was really nice." He said.

"Thanks." I said while blushing.

Yep! Cliffhanger….stayed tuned for Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yu-gi-Oh nor any of the characters except for Eliza Fishnette. I am just a fan doing a little remix.

Chapter 2:

Two Months Later:

I was at my locker and saw Kaiba, he was dropping a lot of papers all over the floor so I went to go help him.

"Here let me help you." I responded.

Then I went to pick up the papers, after I was finished Kaiba responded

"I could've done this myself you know."

"Well I wanted to help, oh and here." I went inside my bag and found a file holder and handed it to him.

"You can use this to keep your files organize and not drop them again." He looked at me surprised and said

"Thanks."

"No problem," I responded.

I then walked to my next class and had to do a project in science, but Kaiba was my partner. While I was working on the project I noticed he kept staring at me.

"Is something wrong Kaiba?" I asked.

"No, everything is fine." He replied coldly. After class was over Kaiba says

"Meet me at the front of the gate after school ends, I'm taking you with me to finish our project."

"Ok." I said.

Then he walked away as I head off to my last class.

Later on in next class:

"You have to what!" Joey exclaimed.

"I said I have to meet up with Kaiba after school to finish our project, I was assigned to him as my partner I couldn't control that Joey," I stated.

Joey clenches his fist, and his face had a hint of anger,

"I can't believe you have to be around that jerk, sigh…well just make sure he don't try anything Eliza. Because lately, I have been noticing rich boy has been keeping his eyes on you too hard. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, I care about you."

"Aww….you're so sweet Joey, don't worry I'll be careful, and to ease your worries I'll call you when I get home to let you know I'm okay," I said while blushing. He blushed and smiled while saying

"That would be awesome Eliza."

Then the bell rung, "Well I'll see you tomorrow Joey."

"Wait I'll walk you outside."

"Okay."

As we walked outside together I saw Kaiba waiting for me at the gate next to his limo, when he noticed I was with Joey his eyes turned cold.

"What are you doing here mutt?" Kaiba said.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm just escorting this lovely lady right here to make sure she gets where she needs to go safely!" Joey exclaimed.

When he called me 'lovely lady' I blushed red as a tomato.

"I'll call you Joey, okay?"

"Okay, see ya Eliza."

"See ya." I said.

Then I entered Kaiba's limo. As we're riding I was looking out the window taking in the scenery, then Kaiba speaks

"Why do you hang around with that mutt and the geek squad?" Then I said

"Because they are my friends, and they are very nice to me."

Then he glared at me. The car suddenly stopped and I realized we made it to Kaiba corp. As I stepped out of the limo Kaiba offered a hand to help me out, I was surprised but I took it out of politeness. Then as we entered his office he took out the materials we needed to finish the project. And we got to work, he mostly worked on creating a graph on his computer, while I read some books for resources.

Seto's POV

While I was working on the computer, I kept thinking about Eliza, of how beautiful she is with her long bright red hair and the way her magenta eyes just sparkles every time I look at her. And she seems to have a good heart and act kind towards me, despite me acting cold towards her. No one has ever shown me much kindness and patience besides Mokuba, and it feels refreshing to me. I feel somehow happy she's around me, I feel calm when I'm around her, and I would be damned if I let Wheeler have her! She should be with me and only with me! I should be the one to look into her eyes and touch her hair, not him!

I then noticed she finished her reading, and gave me the papers she completed.

"I'm all done Kaiba, how's the graph coming along?" She asked.

"I just finished the graph, so I guess we're all done." I said.

"Okay, well I guess I'll be going off now." She replied.

"Wait I'll take you home." I said.

"Okay then." She replies.

Then I walked her out and opened the door for her to the car. While she was looking out the window I stared at her beauty, thinking to myself how I would love to see her again and be around her more. Then I got an idea, I heard she was a top duelist in America. So what if I invited her to my battle city tournament and guaranteed her a spot in the finals? That would be perfect.

Normal POV

The limo stopped to my house and I stepped out,

"Thank you for the ride Kaiba, I really appreciate it," I said.

"Please, call me Seto, and you're welcome I will see you soon Eliza."

"Okay, see you soon….Seto."

Then I walked off and went into my house. Then I called Joey,

"Hello?" Joey replied.

"Hey there Joey its Eliza, I just wanted to let you know I made it home safe." I smiled.

"That's good Eliza, he didn't try anything did he?"

"No Joey, everything went fine."

"Hey Eliza?"

"Yeah Joey?"

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me tomorrow." Joey asked.

"You mean like a date?" I asked.

"Well…..yeah," He stated.

I could tell he was probably blushing.

Then I giggled "Sure that would be awesome Joey, what time?"

"Around 3:30 after school."

"Ok great I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Ok good night Eliza", Joey said.

"Good night Joey," I replied.

I hung up the phone while blushing thinking to myself *_Yes! I get to spend time with the guy of my dreams tomorrow on a date.* _

Joey's POV

I couldn't stop thinking about Eliza, she's so beautiful and very sweet. I can't wait to spend time with her tomorrow. I been noticing Kaiba has been trying to get close to her, and it really bothers me. I just have to make sure I get to her first before he does, I wouldn't want that creep to get to her! I wouldn't know what to do if he took her from me. That thought of her being with Kaiba really angered me, but then I calmed down realizing I still have a chance with an amazing girl.

Chapter 3 coming soon….


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yu-gi-Oh nor any of the characters except for Eliza Fishnette. I am just a fan doing a remix.

Chapter 3:

Normal POV

After I got home from school I changed clothes for my afternoon date with Joey. I walked outside and noticed an envelope and saw an invitation to a dueling tournament and that the announcement would be at 7:00 pm tonight. _*Well might as well do something exciting and adventurous, hopefully Yugi and the others would join_.* Then my cell phone ringed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Eliza."

"Oh hey Joey, what's up?"

"I'm about to come to your house right now in 2 minutes are you ready?"

"Yes I am I'll be right out."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Then I yelled "Mom I'm going out."

"Ok sweetie, have fun."

Then I went outside and saw Joey, when I saw him I felt like I had a million butterflies in my stomach. But I had a feeling today was going to be a great day.

"Hey there Eliza, you look nice."

"Thanks", I replied while blushing.

We went around Domino; I went into the trading card store and traded some of my cards for stronger ones to build a stronger deck for an upcoming tournament. Me and Joey then relaxed at a park and had lunch there.

"So Eliza, how is your family doing?" Joey asked.

"Well, besides my sister still acting like a busy bee in school they're doing great." I replied.

"That's good, your dad still playing pranks every Halloween on you guys?" Joey asked.

"Yep I learned how to catch up to his pranks though." I said while giggling.

Then Joey had a smile on his face, he then told me about how his sister Serenity is getting her eye operation tomorrow and that I would maybe get a chance to see her one day.

Later on around 6:55pm I took Joey with me Downtown to listen to the announcement of the upcoming tournament. I was very curious about who it was hosted by, I ran into Yugi, Tea, and a woman with beautiful blond hair that I have never seen before.

"Hey guys what's up?" I greeted.

"Oh hey Eliza, hey Joey, hmmm….you guys look like you guys are on a little date," Tea said while smirking. Joey and I blushed really badly and I was like

"Well….it was a date."

Tea squealed in happiness and said

"Wow that is awesome!"

Then I looked at Joey and he looked at me. There was something in his eyes that was showing passion towards me.

"Eliza, this is our friend Mai Valentine." Yami mentioned.

"A pleasure to meet you Eliza," Mai said.

"Same here Mai," I said.

Then an announcement started and showed a face that I was surprised to see,

"Look its Kaiba!" Joey stated.

He was discussing about the duel disk we would use, new rules and all that. Then Kaiba appears on a helicopter, he first stared at Yugi, while continuing talking. Then he stared at me and smirked, he had a look of lust in his eye. Joey noticed and gave Kaiba a cold glare and pulled me close to him. I was very surprised by this, but I felt very comfortable and protected around him. Kaiba then gave Joey a cold glare and left.

Seto's POV:

As I arrived on a helicopter and saw Yugi , I knew he would come and we'll see who will be the number one duelist in the world. Then I felt my heart stopped when I saw Eliza, her beautiful eyes takes my breath away and I will make her mine no matter what it takes. Then I saw Wheeler, 'what's he doing here? Oh well no matter he won't make it into the tournament anyway, he's just a third-ranked duelist.' Then I noticed Wheeler pulled Eliza close to him and gave me a glare. This really boiled my blood, and I gave him a glare back while my heart was filled with jealously that she's even close to that mutt! Just you wait Wheeler, I will win her heart, get her away from you!

Normal POV:

Joey walked me home, and I asked him

"So Joey, how come when Kaiba looked at me like that you gave him such a cold glare and pull me close to you?" I asked.

"…" Joey was silent and just stopped walking and hanged his head down.

"Joey, what's wrong?"

"…" that was his response again.

"Come on Joey, you can tell me anything."

"Eliza…..I love you."

I looked at him wide-eyed and shocked and blushed like crazy.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yes Eliza, during the twelve years we known each other I realized you are such an amazing girl, you're sweet, smart, funny and have a really good heart. I want you to be mine Eliza, and mine only."

"Joey….I felt the same way for you."

"So what do you say Eliza, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Oh yes Joey! Yes I will!" I replied.

I jumped up and hugged him tightly, and he hugged me and kissed me on my lips, very softly licking my bottom lip, then I opened my mouth and let his tongue enter. This moment filled my heart with joy and I felt complete.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"Ok see you tomorrow Eliza," Joey replied then gave me one last peck on the lips. I entered my house and felt so happy for today's event.

Chapter 4 coming soon


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yu-gi-Oh nor any of the characters except for Eliza Fishnette. I am just a fan doing a little remix.

Chapter 4:

I woke up Friday morning and did my routine, and went to school. When I made it there, I saw Joey.

"Good morning Eliza."

"Good morning Joey."

Then he grabbed me by the waist and kissed me and then I blushed. While we were walking together to class he had his arm around me.

After school:

Me, Joey, Tea, Yugi, and Tristan were hanging out outside the school discussing about the battle city tournament.

"I can't believe moneybags didn't send an invite to me for the tournament, I was the runner up at Duelist Kingdom! Where's the respect?" Joey exclaimed.

"Here's a newsflash for you Joey, Kaiba doesn't like you!" Tristan replied.

"I'll give him something not to like!" Joey exclaimed.

"You know, this is exactly how he wants you to react." Tristan mentioned.

"You got a good point there Tristan, I don't need to enter his competition. What about you Yug are you going to enter the competition?" Joey asked.

"I have to, I just found out entering Kaiba's Battle city tournament is the only way I can achieve my destiny." Yugi replied.

"Destiny? What is it about Yugi?" I asked.

"Well, some evil force is coming back from the past, and I must defeat it by entering this competition." Yugi replies.

"Well then it's my destiny to help! And I got just the card for it; I'm talking Red Eyes Black Dragon folks!" Joey said.

Then everybody looked at him weirdly.

"Yugi, I'll help you too." I stated.

"Really Eliza?" Yugi asked.

"Sure, what are friends for? Plus I have some knowledge about the ancient past in Egypt. And I also got invited to the tournament as well, so it shouldn't be any problem for me to enter." I said.

"Thanks Eliza, you're a really great friend," Yugi replies and smiles, then I smiled.

"And I can also help you out too Joey, you're going to need your lady's support." I claimed while smiling.

Then Joey smiled at me and gave me a kiss on a cheek.

"Thanks Eliza, you're the best." He said.

"So I guess you changed your mind about this?" Tristan said.

"That's exactly what I'm saying! And with this baby in my deck, I'm going to put Kaiba to shame! Ain't that right Eliza?" Joey said.

"That's right baby," I replied.

"Joey didn't you learn your lesson the last time you dueled Kaiba?" Tea asked.

"Tea is right Joey, Red Eyes is a powerful card, but it doesn't guarantee you'll beat Kaiba." Yugi stated.

"Yeah you're right." Joey replied.

"First you need to get used to his new advanced duel disk, and you're going to need practice." Yugi replies.

"Then what are we waiting for let's go sign up!" Joey exclaimed.

We all went home to change clothes and we went straight down to where the registration was.

"Hey, looks like the registration office is over there." Tea said.

"Battle City tournament, here I come." Joey said while running down there, with Tristan behind him.

"Hey wait up! I'm wearing heels you know!" I said.

We entered the office and there was a man at the desk

"May I help you?" The man asked.

"Hi we're here to sign up for the battle city tournament and get our duel disk." Yugi said.

"Well you have come to the right place. But first I have to make sure you're qualified to enter." The man replies.

"Ok I'm Yugi Moto."

"Ok let's see, ah you have five star chips which is the highest rank. Congratulations here's your duel disk." He replied. Then Joey goes up

"I want to register also, Joey Wheeler is the name."

"Alright, let's see…I'm sorry but you only have one star chip, your ranking is too low to enter." The man replies.

Then I said to myself *_Uh-Oh! Not good.*_

"What! That can't be, Kaiba messed up those results! I came second in Duelist Kingdom!" He yelled.

"Joey calm down!" Tristan said while holding him back.

"Take it easy Joey, there must be some sort of mistake." I said. Then the man checked the computer again,

"I'm sorry Joey it appears my hard drive was malfunctioning, you actually have four star chips. Congratulations you qualify, here's your duel disk." The man said.

"Yeah, come to papa!" Joey said.

"Alright Joey! I would like to register too sir, my name is Eliza Fishnette," I said.

"Ok let's check, you have five stars congratulations you qualify."

"Yay! That's awesome." I exclaimed and got my duel disk.

"Yeah! Now we can go to the competition together Eliza!" Joey cheered while picking me up and spinning me around.

Then I was laughing and holding on to him for dear life hoping he wouldn't drop me. After that we left the shop and we all went our separate ways.

Next Morning:

The phone rang and it woke me up, so I got up and answered.

"Hello? Oh hey Yugi what's up?"

"What! Joey is missing! I'll be right there!" I said.

I hopped in the shower quickly got dressed and dashed out the house. I reached down to where Yugi and Tea was,

"Did you guys find Joey yet?" I asked.

"No luck." Yugi replied. Then Tristan came on his motorcycle

"Did you find him Tristan?" Tea asked.

"No, I even checked his usual spots." Tristan replied.

"Joey was suppose to go to the hospital for his sister's operation at around 9:00 o'clock last night, that's not like Joey to miss something like this, especially if his sister is involved." Yugi stated.

"Yeah, Joey would never usually let his sister down. I'll go check Downtown while you guys split up and check this area." Tristan responded.

"Okay". We all responded.

Then later after we searched our area, me, Tea, and Yugi met up and we heard a honk and saw Tristan.

"Hey guys look who I found." Tristan said while driving off.

"It's Joey!" Tea said happily.

"And he'll still be able to make it to his sister's operation!" Yugi stated happily.

Later on at night:

I was hanging out at Yugi's house and the phone rang. Me and Tea went to the phone while Yugi answered it, and it was Joey

"Hello, hey Joey, so she made it through the operation? That's awesome! Yugi exclaimed happily and looked at us.

Me and Tea cheered and gave a thumbs up. Yugi and Joey were talking for a while on the phone then hung up.

"So Serenity made it through the operation guys." Yugi stated.

"That's great, she'll be able to see again in no time!" I said happily.

"Joey said he'll be over here in a while," Yugi said.

"Okay." I said.

Chapter 5 coming soon…..


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yu-gi-Oh nor any of the characters except for Eliza Fishnette. I am just a fan doing a little remix.

Chapter 5:

The next morning I was at Joey's house trying to comfort him on his current situation and prepare for the battle city tournament.

"I got to figure out a way to win back my Red Eyes Black Dragon! Aagh! I can't believe I let that rare hunter take my best card and before the tournament even started." Joey exclaimed in frustration.

"I know it's hard for you right now Joey, but don't worry you'll get it back. Also you still have a chance to do well in the tournament don't give up hope. I believe in you Joey, you have gone through tougher situations than this," I said.

"You really think so?" Joey asked.

"I know so," I replied.

Then he lay beside me on the floor, looked me in the eyes and kissed me passionately while rubbing my cheek.

"Remember the promise that we made years ago?" I asked.

"What promise was that?" He asked.

"No matter what we go through, we will make it through together." I said.

"Promise?" Joey asked.

"I promise," I responded.

I gave him a pinky swear and he pulled me closer to him while we cuddled for a while.

We headed down to the battle city tournament.

"Eliza, I'm going to go find that creep who took my Red Eyes Black Dragon, you should go ahead and start finding some duels, the sooner you can collect the locater cards the quicker we can get to the finals," Joey stated.

"Ok, good luck Joey I'll see you soon." I replied.

"I love you Eliza."

"I love you too Joey."

He pulled me close to him with his one hand on my back and another on my waist and kissed me passionately, while I had my arms around his neck. Then he placed a kiss on my forehead and we went our separate ways.

Later on:

After I had won 4 locater cards, I ran into someone I didn't expect to see, Seto Kaiba.

"Kaiba, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I thought I told you to call me Seto, and I'm competing in this tournament as well," He responded.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, and I'm glad that you decided to join my tournament Eliza." He stated.

"Really? Thanks." I said.

"So how many locator cards you got?" He asked.

"I already have 4, I just need two more." I responded.

"Good, I'm looking forward to see you at the finals." He said while walking away.

"Ok." I said.

I decided to take a break from dueling and watch other duels since I just need to get two more locater cards. I went on the roof of the building and saw Yugi but he looks a little different. Then I realized that he is the ancient spirit in Yugi's millennium puzzle, so he's his Yami.

"Hey Yugi!" I said.

"Oh, hey Eliza how is everything?" He asked.

"Great, I already got 4 locater cards, I just decided to take a break." I said.

"I see." He responded.

"So what are you looking at down there?" I asked.

"Joey is dueling Espa Roba." He replied.

"Really? Hmm…. How is it going so far?" I asked.

"Well, not good he claims to have the ability to see all of Joey's cards" He said.

"Oh no, but you know what? I think something's not right." I said.

"I couldn't agree more Eliza, but Joey's going to have to figure it out on his own." He said.

Then it turns out that Espa Roba has been cheating by having someone look at his cards, after Espa mistakenly think that Joey had two graceful dice card, when Joey only had one graceful dice and one skull dice.

"Nice work Joey, now you're in control."Yugi said.

"Yep." I replied.

Then we heard a whistle being blow and saw a little boy with black hair running to the guys that helped Espa Roba cheat.

"Who is that kid?" I asked.

"That's Mokuba Kaiba, he's Kaiba's little brother." Yugi replied.

"Oh, I guess he must be making sure nobody is breaking the rules in the tournament." I said.

Later on the duel ends, and Joey ends up winning then me and Yugi left the roof.

Chapter 6 on the way….


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yu-gi-Oh nor any of the characters except for Eliza Fishnette. I am just a fan doing a little remix.

Chapter 6:

"Well, Yugi I'll be heading off now, I'll meet up with you later." I said.

"Ok Eliza I'll see you later." Yugi replies.

Then we went our separate ways.

Next Day:

The next morning I woke up to continue my journey for the battle city tournament. While I was walking I ran into Tea and Tristan.

"Hey you guys!" I said.

"Hey there Eliza, are you heading to continue for this tournament?" Tea asked.

"Yep, so what are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Well, we're trying to go meet up with Yugi, but unfortunately somebody was too busy on a phone flirting with someone!" Tea responded.

Then Tristan had a guilt mixed with fear look on his face then said,

"Sorry Tea."

"Well, I'll come with you guys and hopefully I can find Joey too."

When I mentioned Joey I had a hint of red blush on my face.

"Aww….somebody's in love." Tristan teased.

"Hey! Don't make fun of her Tristan." Tea scolded.

"Nah, I was just kidding Eliza, its cool. It's nothing wrong with caring about someone like that." Tristan stated.

Then I giggled and said thanks. Then Tea, Tristan, Yugi's grandfather, and I head out to find Yugi and Joey.

While we were crossing a bridge, we saw Joey chasing a kid who happens to take his duel disk. Tristan jumped into action and caught him. Tristan then asked Joey

"What's he doing with your duel disk?"

"That's what I'm about to find out."

"Hey Joey." I said.

"Hey Eliza, you ok?" Joey asked.

"Yep." Then I hugged him and kissed him on his cheek.

The little boy told us some guy stole his deck and decided to steal Joey's to join the battle city tournament.

"So who's the punk that stole your dueling deck?" Joey asked.

The little boy gave the description of the guy having bug eyes and a head like a blue beetle. Then Tristan, Joey, and Tea recognized the description of being a guy named Weevil Underwood. According to Joey, he told me he was a regional champion in dueling and he threw Yugi's Exodia cards into the ocean during the Duelist Kingdom tournament, so basically this guy's a nasty cheater.

"I guess Weevil is still up to his old tricks eh Joey?" Tristan said.

Then Joey said "Alright! Now I'm angry, where is he? I'm going to teach that bug a thing or two!"

As Joey ran off the little boy told us he's by a fountain, and then we all took off to find him.

"Agh, where is that bug eye punk?" Joey asked.

"That kid said he was around here." Tristan stated.

Then a guy with blue hair came out, and I instantly knew it was Weevil Underwood. Then he asked "Looking for someone?"

"I thought I smelled a dumb beetle." Joey stated.

"That's my greeting after all this time?" Weevil asked.

"You stole that little kid's card, didn't you worm breathe?" Joey asked.

"I don't remember stealing any cards." Weevil said with a serious look on his face.

Then Tristan threatened while cracking his hands "Well them maybe I can help refresh your memory."

"Tristan wait, we'll settle this fair and square with a duel." Joey said.

"Be really careful Joey, remember when he threw Yugi's Exodia cards off the boat off to Duelist Island? This guy is a major cheat." Tea said.

"Careful where you point that finger Tea it might get bitten by one of my pets." Weevil threaten.

"Gross!" Tea exclaimed.

"Alright, so let's do this!" Joey said.

"Fine, but we'll be dueling for two locater cards." Weevil stated.

"But you only have two, that's way too risky Joey." I said.

"Don't worry babe, I got this in the bag. Then we can go off to the finals together, just like I promised." Then he kissed me "You have my word."

I blushed and said "Ok, go ahead and show him what you're made of!" I exclaimed. Then Joey smiled at me and gave me a thumb up.

"Who's that girl Wheeler? I never saw her before. And might I say she's quite lovely." Weevil stated while giving me a lustful look.

Then I gave him a shocked look.

"Hey! Keep your bug eyes off my girl, she's with me Weevil!" Joey stated.

Then Weevil laughed and they started dueling.

End of duel:

Joey won the duel and I was thrilled. We left and went to find Yugi.

"Who's the man?" Joey exclaimed. "Thanks to Weevil, I'm only two locater cards away from the finals." He stated.

"That was some seriously impressive dueling back there Joey, you sent that cheater running out of battle city like a roach from a spray can." Tristan said.

"Thanks Tristan, I guess I was the star of the show today wasn't I? Plus I got his rarest card, the Insect Queen!" Joey said.

"And you totally deserve it Joey, think about it. So far you outsmarted two top duelists and they turned out to be major cheaters." Tea said.

"Yeah, why do I attract these freaks?" Joey asked.

Then Yugi's grandfather laughed and said "It's good practice Joey, dueling Espa Roba and Weevil prepared you for anything. You're on your way to becoming an experienced duelist."

"Yeah you're right, eat your heart out Yugi!" Joey said while laughing.

"Alright, let's get going you guys we still got to find Yugi and find Joey and Eliza another challenge." Tristan said.

"Yeah!" Joey said.

"Yep that's true, hopefully I can duel somebody that is honorable and not a cheater." I said.

"You'll be fine Eliza; we'll be there for you every step of the way." Joey said and then held my hand.

"That's right Eliza; we will always have your back." Tristan said and Tea nodded her head in agreement.

"Thanks you guys, I don't know what I would do without you." I said.

Chapter 7 coming soon….


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yu-gi-Oh nor any of the characters except for Eliza Fishnette. I am just a fan doing a little remix.

Chapter 7:

Me, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Yugi's grandfather were sitting down relaxing trying to help find Joey a duel challenge. But it hasn't been successful so far.

"Joey, you should've challenged that guy. You could've destroyed him one, two, three. Come on, you're just two locater cards away from the finals." Tristan said.

"He was a lightweight; I got a reputation to hold Tristan. I can't just go duel every inexperienced chump by sea." Joey said.

"What! You're out of your mind Joey. Dude I don't care if that guy can't even play goldfish! His locater cards are as good as anyone else's and you need them now!" Tristan said.

"Look Tristan, you just don't understand how it feels. I came in second place at Duelist Kingdom, which puts a lot of pressure on me to kick some serious butt in this tournament. No one's going to claim Joey Wheeler did it the easy way!" Joey stated.

Then we all had questionable looks on our faces, but I understood where Joey was coming from.

"Plus after the way I been dueling lately, I know I ready to take on anyone in Battle City, and I mean anyone!" Joey claimed.

"Well, it's true your dueling skills have improved quite a bit, especially during your last two duels. But besides having confidence in yourself, being a great duelist means knowing there is always more to learn." Grandpa stated.

Then out of nowhere "Well, what do we have here?"

And it was…Seto Kaiba and Mokuba.

We all turned "Kaiba?" Tea asked.

"Why is a complete amateur like you wearing my duel disk Wheeler?" Kaiba questioned.

"Amateur? I'm going to the top!" Joey claimed.

"Hm, looks like someone screwed up at registration. I'll deal with you later, come on Mokuba." Seto said.

"Tristan, I feel a challenge coming on." Joey said while smirking.

"Maybe you should save Kaiba for the finals Joey." Tristan claimed, but Joey didn't listen.

"Hey Kaiba, you want a piece of me?" Joey asked.

"Joey, you're a great duelist and all, but my big brother dueling you would be a waste of time." Mokuba said.

"This won't take long Mokuba. I'll guess I'm going have to teach you to behave like the dog you are," Seto said.

When he said that it really made me angry.

"Hey, Joey is NOT a dog Seto! So I suggest you watch your mouth!" I said angrily.

Seto looked shocked at me, but I didn't care nobody is going to mess with my boyfriend and get away with it, Joey looked at me surprised but smiled at me.

Then a gush of wind came through and it was Kaiba's helicopter. Seto left with Mokuba and last thing Seto said was

"I guess it's your lucky day Wheeler, and I'll see you later Eliza." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Later Joey, we got a date with an Egyptian God card." Mokuba said.

"Then it's your lucky day punk! I was about to wipe the street with ya!" Joey exclaimed.

"Well, you should go ahead and find another duel Joey." I said.

"Yeah, you're right Eliza, and thanks for standing up for me." Joey said.

"That's what girlfriends are for babe." I said. Then he held me in his arms, kissed me and took my hand and led the way.

While we were walking we ran into Bakura, Tea and Tristan greeted him and he greeted us. However, when I came near Bakura my millennium item the millennium star started to blink red. It was warning me that this guy contains an evil spirit then it hit me *_Oh my gosh, that's the millennium ring! Hmm… I better keep my eye on him, he's not to be trusted._*

"Hey guys, so tell me how is the tournament going so far?" Bakura asked.

"Great! I already scored four locater cards. All I need are two more and I'll be in the finals!" Joey said happily.

"That's really impressive Joey, and where's Yugi?" Bakura asked.

"We been looking for him but we can't find him." Tea said.

Then Tea mentioned to us about a poster on the wall and we saw a guy with dark blue hair with a whale.

"Hey guys, check it out. Is that Mako Tsunami?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, what's he doing? He's supposed to be dueling not holding a show." Tristan responded.

"You're right, let's find him and I'm going to challenge him to a duel!" Joey said.

"Joey." I said.

"Huh?" Joey asked.

"I have to get going and find me one more duel so that way I can go on to the finals, I'll meet up with you guys later," I said.

"Okay, good luck Eliza. I love you." Joey said and pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

He was about to break away but then I pulled him back, he was surprised but complied.

"For luck," I said.

He smiled and gave me one last peck on the forehead.

"See you guys later!" I said then took off.

"Bye Eliza!" Everyone said.

Stay tuned for Chapter 8…


	9. Attention Readers!: Important Update

Attention Readers: After receiving a review that helped me make some improvement in my story, there has been changes made to the story of My Love for Joey Wheeler so please read the introduction and the other chapters again for this new update.

Thank you

Chapter 8 coming soon….


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yu-gi-Oh nor any of the characters except for Eliza Fishnette and Aunt Gertude. I am just a fan doing a remix.

Chapter 8:

While I was walking to find my final duel I passed by a museum, and then all of the sudden my millennium star glowed. *_Hmm…maybe there's something in that museum I should look at._*While I entered the museum, the star kept glowing until it led me down to the basement. I saw two tablets and I was surprised but yet curious about what these things were showing and why my millennium star reacted to it. It's probably because it has something to do with the ancient past and the millennium star is a part of it.

"Eliza?" a woman voice asked. Then I saw my Aunt Gertude, I was surprised yet happy to see her.

"Aunt G, what are you doing here? I thought you was still suppose to be in Egypt," I said while hugging her.

I love my Aunt G, she was a very wise woman and very gentle.

"I came here to see you of course, and to take a visit at this museum. There is something I have to tell you about what you will have to face my dear." She said.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"Well, I will let my good friend explain that." She responded.

Then a woman with long black hair and blue eyes enter the room.

"Hello Eliza, my name is Ishizu. I am the owner of this museum and a friend to your aunt." She said.

"Please to meet you, I came here because my millennium star glowed and led me here. I feel there is something I may need to know." I said.

"Yes, and that's what I'm about to discuss to you right now. 5,000 years ago, there was a game called shadow game where duel monsters were used to do bidding in fighting. However; the monsters were too powerful to control and the Pharaoh locked them away, today they are created as duel monster cards." Ishizu stated.

"Yes, I am very well aware of the shadow games, my aunt told me about them. But what are you trying to tell me?" I asked.

"There are three powerful monsters in duel monsters that are stronger than Exodia. And they are the Egyptian God Cards. Those who possess all three of the Egyptian God Cards can become a very powerful being on Earth, but if used for evil the entire world will be put into danger." She said.

"Who possess these Egyptian God Cards?" I asked.

"My brother Marik possess one already, however his mission is for evil and wants to possess all three of the cards, not only that, he wants the power of the Pharaoh to rule the world." She said.

"Who is the Pharaoh?" I asked.

Then she led me to one of the tablets then what I saw shocked the crap out of me. "This tablet will answer all of your questions Eliza." She said.

Then I saw one guy with spiky hair _*Wait a minute that looks like…..Yugi!*_

Then I looked on the left and what I saw next scared me even more. _*Holy crap! Is that Seto Kaiba? What the heck is going on here?_*

"Ishizu, what is going on here? Why is Yugi and Seto on this tablet?" I asked.

"Yugi was the Pharaoh, 5,000 years ago, and Kaiba was the high priest for the Pharaoh; however he betrayed the Pharaoh and battled him." She said.

"Is this why Seto is holding the battle city tournament? So he can battle Yugi again like in the past?" I asked.

"I'm afraid that is not the case, you see I persuaded him to hold the battle city tournament in order to set a trap for my brother and the pharaoh would enter this tournament to battle Kaiba and my brother in order to save the world. Kaiba in his point of view just believes he is gathering up rare hunters in the tournament to collect powerful cards including the Egyptian God cards and use them to hopefully defeat the Pharaoh." She said.

"So you wanted Kaiba to host this tournament to help the Pharaoh and save the world, but Kaiba is doing it for his selfish purposes? Go figure, he is a selfish person anyway. How do you know all of his point of view?" I asked.

"My millennium necklace shows me not only the past but can look into people's thoughts as well." She said.

"I see, tell me Ishizu what am I going to face during this battle city tournament?" I asked.

"One thing for sure is you will go through danger and obstacles so you must be really careful Eliza. But you will be able to help the Pharaoh save the world and protect your love ones who may be put into danger," Ishizu said.

"Hmm…. If only I knew how to use my millennium item I would be great help. But I don't know how, do you know Aunt G?" I asked.

"Your millennium item is very special, it not only can sense evil spirits near you and detect ancient energy, but it can protect people you care about with your energy of love." Aunt G explained.

"My energy of love?" Then I blushed.

"Hmmm…I see you already have someone in mind my dear. Who is he?" Aunt G asked.

"His name is Joey Wheeler, you remember him right? My old friend that came to visit me every year in New York. He's my boyfriend now and we're planning on going to the battle city finals together, I can't wait!" I said.

"I see, I'm glad you too are finally together I was hoping you would sooner or later. He seems like a sweet boy. Well my dear, I hope you remember everything you learned today and the best of luck to you on your adventure. By the way Ishizu is planning to join you for the battle city finals, not to duel but to guide you." Aunt G said.

"That would be awesome, I wouldn't mind having company and guidance through this journey I'm about to face." I said while smiling and Ishizu smiled back at me.

"Well I better get going I have one more duel to battle and then off to the battle city finals, it was great seeing you Aunt G." I said while hugging her.

"And I'll see you later Ishizu it was great meeting you." I said.

"It was great meeting you too Eliza, I will see you soon." Ishizu said.

Then I left the museum…..

Stay tuned for Chapter 9


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yu-gi-Oh nor any of the characters except for Eliza Fishnette. I am just a fan doing a little remix.

Chapter 9:

After I left the museum I was stopped by a weird guy with bald head.

"Greetings Eliza Fishnette, I have been looking for you." He said.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" I asked.

Then the guy laughed and said

"My name is Marik however I am controlling a mind slave and I want you Eliza, and your millennium star. " He said.

"Grr….you'll never get my millennium star!" I said.

"We'll see about that, now duel me." He said.

"Fine! But if I win you will leave me alone and I will get two of your locater cards!" I said.

"Fine by me, now let's duel!" He said.

Skip to after the duel:

I won the duel and got his two locater cards, so now I qualify for the finals.

"This isn't over yet, I will be back for you and you will be mine!" He said while laughing and the guy he controlled passed out.

Then my millennium star glowed and I saw a vision that made my heart stop, it was Joey and he was tied up to a chair then being controlled by a millennium item.

_*Oh no! I got to go find Joey and the others and make sure they're okay_.* Then I ran off to find them.

Later on while I was running I almost got hit by a car.

"Hey Eliza, are you okay?" and it was Mai Valentine.

"I'm fine, but Mai I think Joey and the gang maybe in trouble we have to find them." I said in a panic tone.

"Hop in." She said.

Then I told her about the whole situation of what I learned about the world being in danger and my run in with one of the rare hunters.

"Rare hunter you say, and the world in danger? Hmm….we definitely got to find the gang." Mai said.

"I know, I don't know what I'll do if something happened to Joey." I said while choking up a little bit about to cry.

"Hey don't worry Eliza, Joey is a very strong person so he'll be fine. You're lucky to have him as your boyfriend he's very strong and will always be there to protect you and make you happy, trust me I know." Mai said.

"Yeah, you're right." I said feeling a little better.

Speaking of protecting me I was thinking about the time Joey saved my life back in New York when I was 12.

_Flashback:_

It was a beautiful sunny day in June, Joey and I were invited to a pool party held by one of my friends. Luckily Joey was able to visit me a lot over the summer, then a tragedy strike. I was not a very good swimmer at all, and I took it upon myself to teach myself how to swim thinking I could do it. It seemed stupid now, but back then I was so desperate to learn how to swim so I can spend time with Joey. Then next thing I know I dived in a 6ft side of the pool and I was close to drowning. Then I heard a voice screamed

"Eliza!"

And I recognized that voice to be Joey; I was trying to jump up in the water to get to the surface. However, it was difficult since I was so short. And the last thing I saw were those two beautiful brown eyes coming close to me in the water.

I woke up a few minutes later and saw Joey looking down on me.

"Eliza! Thank God you're okay!" Joey said and hugged me for dear life.

"Thank you Joey, I owe you one." I responded.

Then later on that day Joey taught me how to swim, after we finished, we got out of the pool and talked for a while. The sun was setting and it was so beautiful out there with pink, red, orange, and yellow sky. I especially loved the way the sun shined on Joey's golden blond hair with his puppy brown eyes sparkling looking at me. I knew at that time I have loved Joey a lot, but I was scared to confess at that time. So I was grateful to just have him in my life and being with him.

"Eliza, you gave me quite a scare today." Joey said.

"I know, and I'm sorry Joey. I just wanted to learn how to swim so bad so I could spend more time with you." I responded.

"Well, you could of just asked me to teach you, and that would have given you time to spend time with me right there." Joey responded while smirking.

I giggled while smiling and hugged him watching the sunset.

_End of Flashblack_:

Then Mai almost ran over Duke Delvin and a girl with bandages over her eyes with light brown hair.

"Hey cross in the green, not in between!" Mai said.

"Please, help us." The girl said.

"We are being chased by a bunch of thugs." Duke said.

"Hey there Duke what's up?" I asked.

"Hey there Eliza, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm catching a ride with Mai, because I'm looking for Joey and the rest of the gang." I said.

Then I told Mai that Duke is friends with Joey so they could come along. Then we all left. I asked the girl her name and she said,

"My name is Serenity Wheeler." She said.

"Serenity Wheeler, you must be Joey's little sister right?" I asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" She asked.

"Well, I happen to be your brother's girlfriend he told me a lot about you, my name is Eliza Fishnette by the way." I said while shaking her hand.

"It's great to finally meet you Eliza, so you're the special girl that my brother has been talking about all this time." She said.

When she said that I blushed really dark red and it made my heart melt. *_Wow Joey thinks I'm special? Aww…_.*

While we kept driving we finally ran into Tristan,

"Hey Tristan what's up?" I asked.

"Hey there Eliza, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm looking for Joey and the rest of the gang because I sensed something happened." I said.

"It did and that's why we got to find them quickly." He said.

Then Tristan got in the car and we went off to Domino pier. Then Tristan explained to Mai everything that happened so far and I told Tristan my side of the story.

"Alright Tristan, based on your description of those creeps they sound like these rare hunters I been hearing about lately." Mai said.

"And what's a rare hunter?" Tristan asked.

"They're underground duelist who lie, cheat, and steal. Their goal is to collect rare cards and that's probably why they kidnapped your friends." Mai said.

Tristan told her the way to Domino Pier. Then we got closer she kept doing crazy turns.

"Time to crash this party now!" Mai said.

Tristan and Duke where yelling because of the crazy turns she was doing. But I was trying to remain calm.

"I'm scared guys." Serenity said.

"Everything is going to be fine Serenity." Tristan said.

"He's right; with me on your side you can't lose Serenity. We'll get Joey out of here, and pretty soon you'll see him duel in the finals." Mai said.

"Thanks Mai." Serenity said while smiling.

"Something looks like something is going on over there." Duke said.

"It looks like a duel." Tristan said.

Cliffhanger!

Chapter 10 coming soon


	12. Chapter 10

Sorry guys I haven't been updating lately. I have been so busy with college with all this studying and reading. But don't worry this story will continue, I may not update **every** week but I will continue this story and update quick as I can/

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yu-gi-Oh nor any of the characters except for Eliza Fishnette. I am just a fan.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10:<p>

Then we finally arrived at Domino pier and saw Yugi, Joey, Seto, Mokuba, and Tea.

"Hey Joey!" Tristan said.

"Yugi!" Duke said.

Then I heard Tea said "They found us! Help us guys!"

"Tea? What's going on?" Tristan asked.

We all got out the car and Mokuba said "Don't come any closer!"

"What are you talking about?" Tristan asked.

Mokuba points to over where Tea is and there was a crate over her head.

"Check it out, if we try to save Tea the rare hunter will release the crate over her head, it's too risky."

"Oh no! Tea!" I said.

"Why would they want to do that?" Tristan asked.

"So we don't break up Joey and Yugi's duel." Mokuba said.

"That's just sick!" Tristan said.

"If you think that's sick check out the duel set up." Mokuba responded.

We saw and anchor and one chain wrapped around Joey's ankle and another on Yugi's. And we were all in shock.

"Wow, these guys don't mess around." Mai said.

"What's the deal with the anchor and all these chains?" Tristan asked.

"And how come Yugi and Joey are dueling in the first place?" I asked.

"Could somebody please tell me what's going on?" Tristan asked.

"Your friend Wheeler is on their side." Seto said.

"Huh?" Tristan responded.

"Wait, who's side?" Mai asked.

"Somehow Joey lost his mind, and now he's dueling on the rare hunter's side. Whoever loses gets pulled to the bottom of the sea" Mokuba explained.

"That's insane!" Tristan said.

"We gotta stop this!" Duke said.

"But we can't." Mai said.

When Mokuba mentioned the rare hunter's side, I knew this was the great evil Ishizu warned me about and the vision I saw of Joey being in danger. Now he's possessed by Marik's millennium rod. Serenity was about to take her bandages off but Tea said

"Serenity, please don't take your bandages off yet. Listen, you have to trust me on this one okay." Tea said.

"Poor Joey." Serenity said.

"Don't you worry, if anyone can save Joey, Yugi can." Mai said.

I was glad Tea told Serenity not to take her bandages off; it would be heartbreaking for her to see her big brother being possessed by some evil spirit.

Then finally, Joey broke free from Marik's control because of remembering the strong friendship he has with Yugi and the others. Then Seto called for his helicopter to come and move the crate away from Tea. The rare hunter was about to press the button, but Seto jumped into action and stopped the rare hunter. Mokuba got Tea out of the chair and she was safe. Yugi used the magic refpanel and reflected the attack back to himself to save Joey.

"Yugi!" Everyone yelled. Yugi and Joey both got pulled down to the sea; however Joey used the key to set Yugi free from underwater and Tristan got him out.

"Where's Joey?" Mai asked.

"His key! Joey never took it out the box!" Mokuba said.

"Hurry up and go get me his key, I'll dive down." Tristan said.

However while this was going on, I was thinking in my head *_I remember I made a promise to Joey that no matter what we go through we will go through it together. * _

_Flashback:_

"_No matter what we go through, we will make it through together." I said. _

"_Promise?" Joey asked. _

"_I promise," I responded._

_I gave him a pinky swear and he pulled me closer to him while we cuddled for a while._

_End of flashback_:

I also thought about the time Joey saved my life and taught me how to swim. So therefore I decided to use what he taught me and return the favor like I promised. So I ran to the box, got the key and dived in to save Joey.

"Eliza!" Tristan said.

"She's got the key!" Tea said.

I got down there and used the key to set Joey free and we made it to the surface.

"She did it!" Tea said happily.

"Eliza, Joey you're okay!" They all said.

"Joey, hey!" Yugi said.

"Yug, what's up?" Joey said happily.

After all that we settled down, then Yugi said

"I'm glad we're all together guys."

"Ditto." I said.

Yugi thanked Seto for saving us. Then me and Joey had some alone time together.

"Eliza, thank you for saving me." Joey said.

"You're welcome Joey; I did what any person who loves someone would've done." I said.

"But you risked you're life to save me, even though I acted like a creep. I'm so sorry you had to see that, I hope I didn't scare ya." Joey said.

"It's okay love, I know it wasn't your fault. Besides we made a promise to each other no matter what we go through we will go through it together. That's why I went underwater to save you. And I'm going to keep my promise, plus you saved my life years ago and I wanted to return the favor and use what you taught me to save you." I said.

"Eliza, I love you so much. You mean everything to me." He said.

When he said that my heart beat started to speed up and I felt like melting in his arms.

"I love you too Joey."

Then he pulled me into his arms holding me and whispered in my ear saying

"You know the friendship I have wasn't the only thing that helped me break out of Marik's control. I thought about you, I thought about your beautiful smile, the times we spent together over the years, and your love for me and it shed light into my heart and mind. You saved my life twice today, and I promise you from the depth of my heart I will always be there for you Eliza."

Then I started crying in happiness

"Oh Joey…." I said.

He started having tears falling from his eyes too looking at me and smiled. Then held me tightly and we kissed each other for a while under the moonlight…..

Chapter 11 coming soon…


End file.
